A Wedding Objection
by Beaky22
Summary: AU second season. Jim chickened out on Casino Night, he's not moving, he did not go to Australia, and Pam is still getting married. What is going to happen next?


Disclaimer: I do not own the office, especially Jim Halpert but I wish I did. The premise is mine but I don't own the characters, Jonathan is made up but he has been used so many times by writers that he should become canon.

_June 8th_

Jonathan had never seen his brother Jim so drunk. Normally when Jim was drunk, his voice became louder and his jokes became a little bit racier. This night however, Jonathan observed a new Jim, a quiet depressed Jim.

"Two more days and everything will change. Two more days…" Jim trailed off as he took a finished his beer. "Do you think she'll still play pranks with me? God, do you think she will ever talk to me again," Jim solemnly asked his older brother. Jim sighed quietly and reached for his eighth beer that hour.

"Okay, seriously, I think you have had enough to drink," Jonathan said taking the bottle away from Jim's grasp. "You are being ridiculous. Pam is your best friend and vise versa. Pam told you so herself, remember," Jonathan asked prompting Jim. "She said so when she asked for you to give a toast at the reception."

Jim nodded, and then quickly remembered what had forced him to become so drunk in the first place.

"The wedding," he groaned, his head dropping suddenly. Jim began banging his head repeatedly on his kitchen table.

"I'm not going to the wedding," Jim declared. "I can't sit there are watch Pam, the love of _my_ life, profess her own love to Roy the asshole."

"Too bad," Jonathan said assertively. "You're going because I am making you and you will regret it the rest of your life if you never see Pam on her wedding day, no matter who the hell she is marrying."

_Two days later_

Jim didn't want to get out of bed. He didn't want to get up and acknowledge that a part of his life that was dieing today. It was as if Jim was telling himself, "If I'm not there, it won't happen". Jonathan tried for hours to get his brother out of bed. Finally, around three, the image of seeing Pam in her dress was enough to get Jim showered and fed. On the way to the church, Jonathan placed one last seed of hope in Jim's heart.

"How can I get through this Jon?"

"Who knows, maybe the priest will ask if anyone objects."

_The Wedding_

When the doors opened, revealing Pam beaming in her wedding dress, Jonathan had to reach over and hold Jim up. His knees had turned to jello. Jim waited and waited for the priest to ask for objections, not really knowing what to say; just that he had to say something. The priest never did. Right before Pam began her vows, Jim felt the courage swelling up inside of him. He had to do it, it was now or never.

"I'm going to do it."

"You go Baby Brother!"

"I object," Jim said in a firm voice, hoping to cover his shaking.

The church became silent and Pam slowly turned to face Jim.

"I'm sorry Pam, but I can't let you do this. You are my best friend, but I want to be more than that. I love you Pam. Roy is not it for you, I am"

Pam stood in silence. Her eyes were locked with Jim's, looking for validation.

Roy touched her arm, "C'mon Pammy, tell him you don't want him." When Pam didn't reply, he started to grow angry. "Jim Fucking Halpert! Are you kidding me Pam?" He stormed off to the right, his brother Kenny following.

Pam had tears streaming down her face and her mother helped her gracefully exit the opposite direction of Roy. Jim started to feel like an idiot and the pain was growing in the left side of his chest where his heart used to be. Jonathan stood; he took his brother by the arm and pulled him out of the church.

"C'mon, let's go home," He said, as he guided a heartbroken Jim to the car.

"I really thought she would say she loved me too," Jim said staring off into space. "There is no way I misinterpreted everyday of my life."

Jonathan helped Jim in to bed, where he laid in the fetal position covered by s quilt his mom made for him when he went off to college. Around seven, Jonathan heard a knock on the door. When he answered it, Pam stood there with a beaming smile upon her face.

"Is Jim here?"

_Three years later_

They wanted a traditional wedding with everything in it. When the priest asked if anyone objected, the church was silent. Jim and Pam smiled at each other, both knowing their union was meant to be.


End file.
